Render me Romantic
by Kyo's Angel
Summary: When Tohru and the gang go to Hawaii! A romantic and dramatic comedy. Rated T for possible language, if Kyo's in it, you can bet on langauge. TohruKyo HiroKisa HaruRin Please enjoy and thanx for reading
1. River Romanatics

Hello. I am new here and I just wanted to thank anyone who is currently reading this story. I am a major furuba fan and kyo/tohru fan. I have been since the beginning on the series. Only recently have I discovered the ending. I wanted to give a shout-out and tell you where you can read all of the furuba manga. think the ending was perfect so I don't think that any of my stories will compare but I still do love to write them. They aren't very good but still, I hope you enjoy them!

Chapter one: River Romantics

Tohru awoke and gently yawned stretching her arms. She clumsily tumbled out of bed and on to the floor. Standing she licked her lips and smiled sweetly. She got ready for the day and fallowed the stairwell to the first floor from the second where she lived. She rolled up her sleeves, put on her "I live t cook" apron, time to make breakfast. Tohru was probably the most innocent person in the world; her mind was never really filled with much. Lately, there had been something on her mind though. Lately Kyo had been all over it, no matter what she did. Why? This is what she had been asking as well.

How come she would feel her face heat up as he neared? Her speaking stuttered and full of ummm's? Her eyes light up? Her fingers fumbling nervously? A fear of touching him? Fearing of what he thought of her? Why? Why all these fears and feelings? Had something changed between them? Something major? She heard the fringe open and a sound of compressed air released as a milk carton opened. She organized the sound, who was the only one who drank milk straight from the carton? Kyo. Tohru stumbled over the words trying to speak a proper greeting. "G-g-good m-m-morning, Kyo-kun." She forced out. Her face reddened as the fringe closed to reveal her Kyo. He looked at her, what was it?

What was it about her smile that lit up her days? The ways his cat-like eyes gently twinkled and sparkled sweetly as he would look at her? The deep red color that she could get lost in forever? He looked at her, his cheeks reddened. Was that a blush? He licked the remaining milk from his lips and answered. "Morning Tohru." Her heart skipped a beat. He sat relaxing and enjoying his milk. "K-k-Kyo-kun, w-wou-" She cleared her throat trying to speak properly. "Would you like anything specific for breakfast?" He closed the milk carton and put it away. "No, whatever you make is fine with me." He stood and walked over to her. He put his hand on the counter top and leaned on it. "If, you know, need any help," His lips inches from her ear.

"I am right here." He moved back allowing her to see his never-ending eyes again. "Thank-you!" She managed. Kyo strode over to the door, opened it, walked through and closed it behind him leaving Tohru blushing. She took her first breath since he told her that. She leaned on the counter for support_. He was that close to me! _She said recalling what had just happened. "Ah! Breakfast!" Reality pulled her back in like an undertow.

She made breakfast quickly and every sat to eat. She kept thinking about what had happened earlier in the morning. Shigure caught her not eating. "Tohru, are you going to eat this morning? You don't wan to get too skinny…." He said looking her up and down.

He only received two fist marks on his head as Kyo and Yuki sat back down. "Oh! Right! No I am not really hungry this morning?" She told him. After she picked up breakfast and thrust her backpack over her shoulders and walked out in her own world completely forgetting about Yuki and Kyo. She jumped on the rock wall that lined a dangerous river. She put out her rams and walked along its wall. Lost in her thoughts, Tohru was completely unaware of her surroundings. "Tohru!" Kyo called to her, not intending to scare her. "Ahhh!" She cried as she lost her balance and fell in the river. "Tohru!" Kyo yelled racing to her. Tohru let out a frightened gasp as she rose up for air but she only choked down water as the river pulled her under. "Kyo-ku-!" She was pulled under again. "Tohru!" Kyo raced along the wall trying to keep up with it.

He sped up his pace in a desperate attempt to catch up with the rivers deadly grip on Tohru. She looked around under water. _So this is it? _She thought letting go of the last of her breath. She prepared herself for never coming back up fro m the water. She looked up, her hand slipping down into the water as she let the current sweep her away. Kyo ran even faster and jumped up on the ledge as he saw her hand slipping down into the currents. "Tohru!" His eyes welled. _This is no time to cry! She is not gone yet! _He reached down and grasped her hand with all of his strength.

"You are not going! No, not while I am here!" He yelled. Tohru opened her eyes and saw Kyo face, he looked distressed. And then she saw a hand. She felt his hand wrap around her and pull her from the currents. Kyo looked down at her he saw Tohru's big terrified eyes. He saw pure terror all over her face. He pulled her over the ledge and jumped down with her in his arms. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears; she truly believed that right then and there the icy currents would sweep her away for good. Kyo clutched her to his chest and held her tightly (he was holding her, technically not a hug from her for all those wondering why she isn't changing).

His eyes filled as well with sweet relief of her safe return. "I-i-I w-w-was s-s-s-s-s-s-so sc-sc-sc-scared!" She burst into tears in Kyo's arms. He gently cradled her shirt getting wet from the water on Tohru, or was it tears? He set his hands on her face and lifted her head up to face him. Tohru had never really seen him cry about her. Tears streamed down his face as he set his forehead on hers and looked her in the eye. "Don't you ever," he forced out terrified "ever scare me like that again." He forced out trembling. Tohru nodded and Kyo pulled her back to his chest cradling her again.

"Thank-you for saving me." She pulled back looking at him, "I really thought I was lost." She trembled. "I wouldn't let that happen, ever." He said. Tohru looked in his eyes. "Thank-you." Her lips getting closer to his. He starred wide-eyed as their lips were a breath away. "Tohru! Kyo! Are you okay!?!" Bum-da-da-dum! Yuki to the not rescue! Kyo and Tohru pulled away their faces blushed with all shades of red. "What happened!?! Did you fall in the river?" Yuki gasped at their wet cloths.

"Oh, we decided to take a swim in the river so we could go to school sopping wet. No duh! Tohru fell in." Kyo yelled. "Are you crying?" Yuki asked. Kyo blushed, "n-no! I –a-am n-no-" Kyo stood. "Kyo-kun saved me!" Tohru cried covering for Kyo. At deeper blush spread through Kyo's face. "Oh, maybe the school will dry your cloths." Yuki suggested. "Thanks" Kyo helped Tohru up and looked at her. "Uh, just don't walk on that thing again. Okay?" Kyo told her. Tohru blushed, "Whatever Kyo-kun says! Never again!" Tohru saluted. Kyo blushed ruffling up her hair. Yuki walked ahead of them and then Kyo and Tohru caught up. Tohru and Kyo's face went red all over again, _did we almost kiss?_

Yeah! Chapter one, done! I promise the next one will be up soon!

Thank-you for reading. I hope you liked it.


	2. Preperations for priceles prearangments

I got lots of reviews. Thank-you sooooo much Amaya-Mizuki, AKITO, At The Disco (I love your name, it's very creative!), RinHaru4ever (I agree with those couples), Tohrukun92126, and Year of da cat fanclub (I couldn't agree with you more.) I really appreciate your support! You guys motivate me to write me more!

Chapter Two: Preparations for Priceless pre-arrangements

When Kyo and Tohru got there they put their cloths in the dryer and put on the school's robes. Tohru sighed, "To think, I was that close to death…" She sighed again. Kyo started to shudder at the thought, what would it be like without Tohru anymore? Meaningless…… Tohru sat closer to Kyo, "I wouldn't be here, if Kyo-kun wasn't right there." Kyo blushed, "It, it was nothing. I was just lucky to be there." He sighed.

Tohru looked at him, "**_I _**was lucky Kyo-kun was there, for what reason you have to be lucky?" Kyo looked at her and she looked away. Kyo tilted her head to him, "Kyo, would have lost Tohru-kun." Kyo smiled at her and Tohru blushed deeply. A sighed and set her head on his shoulder, _I **love **Kyo-kun. _Tohru was practically asleep on Kyo's shoulder when the nurse came in. Kyo and Tohru jumped as the door slammed open. "Your cloths are ready kids." The door closed again and folded cloths were thrown at them.

They each turned to the wall and changed.

Tohru walked out into the hall and sighed. "Hey! Wait up! I am in your same class, ya know." Kyo caught up to her. "Ah! Right! Sorry." She tugged on his shirt, "does Kyo like Tohru?" She asked. Kyo blushed, did she mean like-like or just like? Kyo blushed. Tohru was asking if he liked her. "I think you are an amazing friend." He said. _I am not ready to tell her yet... _Tohru smiled and leaned on his shoulder to their classroom. They opened the door and sat down as if nothing happened.

"Will, Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda please report to the office" The speaker sounded. Kyo sighed, "Right as I sit down." Yuki packed up, "What could they want us for?" Tohru thrust the back-pack over her shoulder, "It must be something to do with the Zodiac if they are calling all of us to do with it." All three walked down to the office. "Welcome," The principle invited them in. They all sat, "Ah! Hatori-san!" Tohru gasped. Hatori smiled and waved, you guys there is a family emergency. I need all three of you home at once." He said seriously.

They all got in his car; they were worried, what was going on? What family emergency? "Hey, what's this all about? What's the emergency?" Kyo asked. "Oh! Nothing. I just need you guys to go home and pack and I can't just say you guys are going to Hawaii the family. You need a better excuse." Everyone was pale, they thought someone died. "I can't believe you did that!!" Kyo yelled. "Funny, I thought Shigure told you." Hatori raised a brow.

Back at home Shigure smiles and sips his tea. "They probably freaking out now, tee-hee." Back at the car on the way home Tohru takes a deep breath. "I thought someone died!" Kyo and Yuki nodded in agreement. Hatori smiled, "nope, just another wacky family get together's." Finally they got home and got outta the car. They opened the screen door and sat on the floor by the table. Immediately Shigure was hauling maps and plane plans to them. He set them on the table and looked at them with a very serious face. "Okay! I have the plans for the plane and Hawaii not to mention satellite pictures!"

"How did you get satellite pictures?" Yuki questioned.

"Yeah, and how did you get plane seating planes? Isn't that against the law?" Kyo asked looking at the plans for the plane.

"Google and it's a funny story actually. Let's just say a sweet dog attacked someone who worked there." Shigure turned on the TV and the news was on. A lady was holding a mic in front of the airport. "Hello, we are here today with a young worker here at Pink Petal Airport named Janie. How are you Janie?"

The girl smiled and took the mic. "I am fine."

"You mind telling us what exactly happened?"

"Sure. I was just cropping off the seating plans for the plane from Japan to Hawaii when a kimono wearing dog took them from my hands and ran off!"

"Well you heard it here, Kimono wearing dogs and stolen plane seating arrangement. Back to you Ken." Shigure turned off the TV. "And that's how we have the plans we have today. Now let's hear the seating arrangements." Shigure rolled out the plans, "Yuki and Hatori," Yuki and Hatori remained emotionless. "Arisa and Saki, Momitchi and Ayume, Haru and Rin, Kugura and Ritsu Kyo and Tohru." Kyo and Tohru blushed deeply. "Um, who are you sitting next to Shigure-san?" Tohru said trying to change the topic.

"Some hottie named Denise." He replied. "How do you know she's hot?" Hatori asked. "Any girl named Denise has to be a hottie." Shigure told him. Hatori shrugged.

The next day everyone had arrived to the house packed and ready to go. They all got on the bus and drove to the Airport. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tohru awed. "What?" Kyo asked. "I have never been to an airport!" She sighed dreamily at the planes taking off. Kyo smiled he leaned closer to her, "we will be on one of those soon." He told her. "Gaawaaaa!" Tohru gasped. They all gave the attendant their tickets and boarded the plane and then got in their spots. "I am soooo excited. Me on a plane! I feel like a princess!" Tohru smiled. The plane started down the freeway. Fast.

Tohru grabbed Kyo's hand. "Tohru, it's okay." Kyo held her hand. She looked out the window. The plane took off and Tohru freaked. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She grabbed Kyo's shirt and pulled him close. POOF! Tohru is now holding a very angry orange cat. Kitty gasped for breath as Tohru's grip tightened. _This is a very freaky princess! _Finally the plane steadied and rode straight and smooth. Tohru let kitty go and dropped him in the chair. "Great job, you almost blew my cover!" Kitty complained. Tohru sighed. "Sorry Kyo-kun. I can't help. This is my first time on a plane." Kyo growled, "Eh, Kyo. You are going to turn back, right?"

"Yeah, probably."

"I will hug you to the bathroom and bring your cloths with me. You can change back in the bathroom and get dressed." Tohru smiled. Kyo blushed, "f-fine, whatever." Tohru picked him up hugging her to her chest and walked to the bathrooms. She opened the stall and set Kyo in and his cloths apologized and closed the door. POOF! She heard from inside, he opened the door as a bunch of smoke blew out. He looked around blushing as people starred at him from the 'gas' coming from the bathroom.

They walked back to their seats and sighed. She sat and giggled. "That was…." Tohru giggled again, "funny." Kyo looked at her. "Not to me, no way, that was embarrassing." She sighed and set her head on his shoulder, "Kyo-kun is funny." She rested there on his shoulder and soon fell asleep. He looked over at her two friends Saki and Arisa. They looked at him with as what Kyo would describe as devil smiles.


End file.
